Ouragan
by Nine The Lunatic
Summary: Ils sont deux, au coeur de la bataille. Ils sont deux à souffrir, à essayer de ne plus espérer, à vouloir retrouver l'espoir. Ils sont deux, et c'est tout ce qu'il leur reste. HGDM, Threeshot.


**Titre : **Ouragan

**Résumé : **Ils sont deux, au coeur de la bataille. Ils sont deux à souffrir, à essayer de ne plus espérer, à vouloir retrouver l'espoir. Ils sont deux, et c'est tout ce qu'il leur reste.

**Rating** : entre K+ et T. On reste dans une bataille, mais rien de très violent.

**Disclaimer** : Il se trouve que je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, et que (le lien de cause à effet vous semblera ici plutôt évident) je ne touche pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

Hum, bonjour. Oui, c'est la première fois que je publie sur ffnet. J'y suis depuis longtemps en tant que lectrice, mais ça y est, je franchis le pas. C'est donc un Three Shot, Hermione et Draco sur fond de Bataille de Poudlard... Enjoy (:

* * *

**PARTIE I - HURRICANE. **

"_Tell me would you kill to save your life ; tell me would you kill, to prove your rights ?"_

Ç'avait d'abord été un bourdonnement sourd qui lui martelait les tempes. Alors, pendant un dixième de seconde elle crut que ça ne serait pas si terrible –mais après ce fut comme un étau qui lui enserrait le crâne et la douleur.

Elle surgit d'un coup, vive, insupportable, comme si l'on avait soudainement allumé un projecteur et qu'on avait braqué sur elle sa lumière blanche et crue. Inhumaine. Et elle enfla dans tout son corps, la submergea comme une lame de fond, la laissant vide de toute pensée –juste j'ai mal, mon dieu j'ai mal, faites que ça cesse s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie faites que ça cesse.

Et puis ça s'arrêta, comme une vague refluant doucement et la laissant pantelante sur le sol, parvenant à peine à gémir.

Un simple sortilège. Le premier Doloris qu'elle subissait.

Ce ne fut pas le dernier ce soir-là.

* * *

C'était un énième éclair rouge qui sortait de sa baguette. C'était ce sortilège qu'il lançait et qui faisait _souffrir_, c'était sa voix qui prononçait le mot.

Mais ce n'était pas son combat. Ça ne l'avait jamais été.

Ce n'étaient pas _ses_ ennemis. C'étaient ceux d'un autre –mais c'était lui qui blessait c'était lui qui tuait. C'était lui qui avait mal.

Il jeta un regard absent à sa baguette d'où venait de sortir un autre rayon écarlate. C'était lui qui l'avait lancé, apparemment. Comme il en avait jeté des centaines depuis le début de la bataille.

Il soupira, les yeux dans le vague, totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

Il n'était pas là –ce n'était pas lui, c'était lui sans l'être. C'était un autre sauf que c'était lui.

Il ne voulait pas que ça soit lui. Peut-être que ça faisait une différence.

* * *

Elle attaquait sans relâche et les ennemis tombaient mais il y en avait partout, toujours un derrière celui qu'elle abattait –elle ne les tuait pas, elle ne les avait jamais tué et elle ne les tuerait pas, c'était impardonnable, elle ne pouvait pas et c'était confus, elle jetait des sorts encore et encore mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas, elle voulait que ça s'arrête, juste un peu, juste une seconde, mais elle était au cœur de la bataille, et pourquoi ça ne s'arrêtait pas ?

Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux trempés de sueur. Lança un sort par dessus son épaule.

Elle chercha une tête rousse parmi ceux encore debout ne la trouva pas.

Elle avait une conscience accrue de l'univers autour d'elle. Les éclairs lumineux qui volaient autour d'elle agressaient violemment sa rétine, les voix qui lançaient les sortilèges lui semblaient autant de cris stridents lui déchirant les tympans elle ressentait les vibrations du sol et le goût de la peur –le goût de la haine.

Ses sens n'avaient jamais fonctionné avec autant d'acuité qu'au cœur de la bataille.

Il ne ressentait absolument rien. Les sons, les lumières, lui parvenaient étouffés, comme au travers une nappe de coton il évoluait dans un univers muet et monochrome, voilé de brume. Il observait les sorciers s'agiter en tous sens et les sorts fuser avec détachement, presque avec calme –n'eut été cette peur, cette peur insidieuse tapie au fond de lui qui lui envoyait des décharges d'acide et il n'avait pas peur pourtant, c'était malsain d'avoir peur, il ne pouvait pas...

Il eut envie de rire. Ou de pleurer. Il ne savait pas. Mais de toute façon c'était pareil, c'était une réaction parfaitement _anormale_, une réaction de fou –ou de faible, et il n'était ni fou ni faible, il était juste lui, perdu au milieu d'une bataille et–

Il rit. Un rire désespéré, presque hystérique, et c'était le rire d'une personne qui ne comprend pas pourquoi, qui a depuis longtemps perdu de vue le but et la raison, s'il y avait jamais eu un but ou une raison.

Et puis au fond de lui remonta une pensée qu'il avait repoussée du mieux qu'il pouvait, cette pensée qui lui envoyait des décharges d'acide de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus violemment, cette pensée qu'il avait essayé de contenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'emplisse entièrement et qui avait finalement explosé en lui avec la force d'une bombe, cette pensée qui avait planté dans son esprits des éclats de terreur pure cette pensée tellement douloureuse.

_J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé aux autres. Mon dieu, j'espère qu'ils vont bien. _

* * *

Elle tremblait violemment. Ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement, tant et si bien qu'elle se demandait comment elle pouvait encore réussir à atteindre ses ennemis.

Dans sa tête, dans son cœur, dans son corps se bousculaient une kyrielle de sentiments. Ils enflaient par vagues, l'emplissaient entièrement avant de laisser place à un autre s'emmêlaient, s'entremêlaient dans la confusion la plus totale. Sa concentration face au combat les tenait emprisonnés tant bien que mal, mais ils étaient violents, tellement violents, ils se jetaient avec force contre les parois de leur prison, et elle avait tant de mal à les contenir –sauf qu'elle ne devait pas, elle devait se concentrer sur la bataille, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre...

Peur. C'était ce qu'elle ressentait le plus intensément, ce qui ne décroissait jamais. Tout le monde, depuis Voldemort, vivait avec la peur. Peur pour elle, pour sa vie Peur pour les autres. Peur du malheur qui pouvait s'abattre sur elle à tout instant –du malheur qui s'abattait sur elle à tout instant. Elle avait appris à vivre avec sa peur. À force, on s'y faisait parfois même elle parvenait à l'occulter totalement, à l'oublier l'espace d'une minute. Mais pas ce soir.

Tristesse. Tristesse pour ceux qui étaient tombés au combat, tristesse pour ceux qui tomberaient encore. Tristesse pour le gâchis, le carnage immense qu'entraînait un sorcier aux idées étroites assoiffé de pouvoir. La tristesse, parfois, qui n'était pas loin d'entraîner la résignation. Mais elle ne se résignait pas. Et elle ne se résignerait jamais –elle était bien trop têtue pour ça, pensa-t-elle avec cynisme. Bien trop déterminée et puis elle avait raison. Ce pourquoi elle se battait était _juste_.

Colère, aussi. Haine. Contre Lui, contre ceux qui avaient provoqué la guerre, contre ceux qui étaient assez bêtes pour la prolonger. Contre elle-même pour ne pas réussir à la stopper.

* * *

Il voulut percer le voile, jeter un regard à travers les brumes opaques de son esprit, pour tenter d'apercevoir _quelque chose_, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui lui dirait si tout cela en valait la peine, au fond mais c'était impossible, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à voir, juste la mort partout, la mort et le désespoir, tellement de désespoir que ça en devenait insupportable.

C'était le pire.

Ce désespoir qui suintait, qui flottait comme une ombre épaisse au-dessus du champ de bataille, qui les enserrait tous comme une seconde peau –bien trop étouffante, bien trop accablante, qui les empêchait de croire, vraiment, que tout irait bien, qui bloquait leurs mouvements parce qu'après tout, _à quoi bon _?

À quoi bon se battre pour sa propre survie alors que les autres, ceux qui comptaient, étaient déjà morts ? À quoi bon s'acharner à tenter de gagner alors qu'au fond, on avait déjà tout perdu ? Il aurait voulu une pointe d'espoir, une bonne raison pour continuer. Mais il était vide, tellement vide.

Et plus l'ombre s'obscurcissait, moins il réagissait, plus il sombrait dans l'asthénie la plus totale, restant presque immobile au milieu des éclairs qui fusaient et qui n'éclairaient plus rien, qui n'arrivaient même plus à produire la moindre parcelle de lumière.

Non, vraiment, à quoi bon ?

* * *

Au fond, elle savait pourtant que ce n'était pas le pire. La peur, la tristesse, la haine, tout cela n'était rien à côté de leur plus grande faiblesse à tous.

L'espoir. Il n'y avait rien de pire que l'espoir –et le pire venait toujours du meilleur.

Oui, on avait beau se dire que tout était perdu, se dire que peut être on ferait mieux d'accepter son sort et sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être, il restait cette braise enfouie au fond de nous, celle qui nous soufflait doucement "non, tout n'est pas perdu" alors que tout l'était définitivement. Cette braise qui lui faisait lever sa baguette encore et encore, qui lui faisait croire qu'elle pouvait encore s'en sortir –et que tout irait mieux. Car après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Et c'était l'espoir qui effaçait cette immense culpabilité, l'espoir qui la maintenait debout, alerte et vaillante, l'espoir qui, quand il était déçu, la blessait plus que n'importe quel sortilège. Et déçu, il l'était. Encore et encore et pourtant il revenait, toujours, et c'était comme un parasite qui s'accrochait à elle de toute ses forces, alors même qu'elle faisait tout pour s'en débarrasser. Oh, vraiment, elle détestait l'espoir, et elle aurait tant voulu qu'il s'évanouisse enfin, qu'il la laisse tranquille, qu'elle puisse simplement se coucher sur le sol et dire "c'est fini".

Mais il ne partait pas, alors elle continuait. Et elle en était remplie, pleine, trop pleine. Car enfin, et si Harry vainquait ? Si par un miracle quelconque ils s'en sortaient tous vivants ? Si tout cela pouvait réellement se terminer un jour ?

Oui, vraiment, pourquoi pas ?

* * *

C'est toout. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié, et si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ^^ (ceci dit, vous pouvez aussi me faire savoir si vous n'avez pas aimé o/) La deuxième et la troisième partie ne sont pas encore rédigées, mais elle devraient arriver dans pas trop longtemps.

Nine.


End file.
